Laxus Dreyar/Other Media
Appearances in Other Media Omakes Natsu and the Dragon Egg A teenage Laxus is confronted by a young Natsu, accusing him of stealing his egg. Laxus, however, denies this and disregards the situation.Fairy Tail Omake: Natsu and the Dragon Egg, Page 16 Later on, Laxus and the other guild members eagerly look on as Happy hatches from his egg.Fairy Tail Omake: Natsu and the Dragon Egg, Page 19 Fairies' Penalty Game After the Grand Magic Games have ended, Makarov decides to conclude the bet they had made prior to the Games, which was for the losing team to tend to the winning team's every need for an entire day. After defeating Erza in a game of rock, paper, scissors, Laxus and the rest of his team wins the bet.Fairy Tail Omake: Fairies' Penalty Game, Page 1 After being announced the winners by Makarov, Laxus selects Elfman and Natsu to do his bidding for the day, running them rampant by ordering them to get him bread and milk within 5 minutes, and even expressing his discontent when they bring him the wrong type of bread.Fairy Tail Omake: Fairies' Penalty Game, Pages 3-5 OVAs Memory Days Laxus appeared in the third OVA, Memory Days. In the year X778, Lucy, while looking for Natsu, Gray and Happy, sees a young bored Laxus who decided to find and make fun of Natsu after seeing a waste paper littered on the floor.Fairy Tail OVA: Memory Days The Exciting Ryuzetsu Land On the evening of the third day of the Grand Magic Games, Laxus heads for Ryuzetsu Land, a water theme park, along with Makarov and Mavis. There, he babysits and watches over Mavis as she plays by the pool, and explains the situation to Lucy and Erza when they run into them, since more Mages happen to visit the park the same day as Laxus' group. When Mavis explains that they all need to warm up first, Laxus is initially against that idea, but Makarov convinces him to tag along. When Freed and Bickslow also happen to see Laxus warming up, they decide to join him as well. Later, When Mavis says that she's cold, Laxus tells her that she stayed too long in the water and offers her a towel, when he notices Gray and Lyon Vastia using Magic. Soon, the pool is frozen solid by them and Natsu destroys the entire park in an attempt to break the ice, leaving Fairy Tail in debt. Laxus beats Natsu and Gray as punishment for their actions, receiving an apology from them afterwards.Fairy Tail OVA: The Exciting Ryuzetsu Land Video Games Fairy Tail Portable Guild Laxus appears as a playable character in the first Fairy Tail Video Game, Fairy Tail Portable Guild, and is playable from the beginning of the game.Fairy Tail Video Game: Fairy Tail Portable Guild His element is lightning and he possesses the following Spells in the game: *'Raging Bolt:' Cost 1 MP, Default Technique *'Sparking Bullet:' Cost 2 MP, Laxus must be at lv10 to purchase it in the shop. *'Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd:' Cost 3 MP, Laxus must be at lv20 to purchase it in the shop. *'Lightning Rush:' Cost 4 MP, Laxus must be at lv30 to purchase it in the shop. Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2 Laxus is a playable character in the sequel to Fairy Tail Portable Guild, Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2. He is unlocked through quests.Fairy Tail Video Game: Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2 Fairy Tail: Zeref's Awakening Laxus is a playable character in the sequel to Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2, Fairy Tail: Zeref's Awakening, and is unlocked through quests. Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou In the video-game Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou, Laxus Dreyar is a playable character.Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou In this game, Laxus Dreyar possess the following moves: *'Main': Thunder Bullets *'Sub 1': Raging Bolt *'Sub 2': Fairy Law *'Sub 3': Lightning Dragon's Roar *'Super': Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd References Navigation Category:Character Subpage Category:Other Media